Rodeo and Lux
by absorbaloff
Summary: Sequel to "Minx and The Beast." After that first date, this follows that day, picking up right where the last story left off. This follows Lucifer and Chloe through the rest of the night and the following day. This story has curses and SMUT. If you don't like either, or you are perhaps on the fence, don't risk it. WARNING: Adult Content. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is sequel to "Minx and The Beast." Hopefully you've read that already, if not, I suggest you start there, go ahead, I'll wait here.

These lovely characters are not my own, please don't sue.

This story is smutty like the first one, and also contains some curses. Both start in this chapter, IF YOU DON'T like either - DON'T READ THIS. This is the only warning I can give.

 _Italics_ : thoughts

* * *

Their shower lasted a bit longer than it needed to. Okay a lot longer. After Lucifer got the shower warmed up, he went back to the bed to retrieve Chloe. She smiled up at him. A happy, content smile.

 _I don't know how this happened. But I'm glad it did_ ; Lucifer was content too. He finally got to be with Chloe, and it was even better than he imagined. It wasn't just the sex, which was pretty damn fantastic, but she loved him! He overheard her say it to herself, but it was real. He was happy to know it wasn't a one-way street, because he too loved her. He hadn't said the words out loud yet, to her, or even himself. But he did. This emotion, he thought had been lost in him long ago, found its way back to the center of his consciousness. Lucifer was almost certain he didn't deserve it, not after what he'd done for so long, but he would try to earn this gift from her.

Chloe had never had a shower that was quite so . . . thorough. Lucifer gently washed every inch of her body. Though he got distracted at the top of her legs, instead of just washing her, his attentions drifted away from cleaning, she ended up cumming into his hand as he massaged her clit with his fingers.

"I have a new appreciation for the hands of piano players," Chloe told him, in a husky voice as she watched him toweling off. He looked at her with such lust, she was already starting to get wet again.

He abandoned his towel, and grabbed her, lifting her of the ground, her towel thrown to the wind. He led them to the bedroom and launched them onto the bed; they landed with a playful *thud,* with her on her back, while he was on top of her.

She laughed and he chuckled at the lighthearted display. Chloe looked at Lucifer, and saw the man with no guard up, no bravado (though she discovered that it was definitely not a false bravado; he didn't just talk the talk, he could walk the walk). She put her hand on his cheek, running her thumb against his cheekbone. Lucifer leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, a soft "hmmm" left his throat. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss in the center of his forehead. Not a sensual kiss, he felt that much, he opened his eyes to look at her. It was a kiss of affection, there was genuine feeling in that kiss, not just lust. If he didn't say it now, when would he?

"I love you, Chloe Decker." She kissed him, on the lips this time, and while it still showed signs of affection, it also showed desire, want, and yes, a little bit of lust. It was a kiss that didn't just say "I want you," but also "I want to be _with_ you."

When they finally broke their kiss, due mainly to oxygen requirements, she looked at him, and saw that he was watching her. He had a gentle but concerned look in his eyes. This was it, she realized, there would be no going back if she admitted it. She knew Lucifer Morningstar, his personality and the way he was looking at her. She had to be honest here, to herself and him.

"I love you, Lucifer." He smiled, but knew there was more she needed to say. The beast inside him knew the same, the two laid there, tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"But?" he asked her.

"Not but. No, no, not but. More like 'and.'"

"And what?" he asked, rolling onto his side, facing her. Her body missed the heat of his body atop hers. She did what felt natural, and rolled toward him, pressing her body against his.

"Don't try and distract me, you minx," he said in a soft, joking tone. "What are you holding back?" He wrapped his free arm around her waist, his hand making slow circles around her back, butt and legs, keeping her warm while they talked.

"And?" he raised his eyebrows; prompting her, incase she forgot.

"And . . . this is intense. I don't know what this means, you're not like any other man I've ever dated."

"I'm not a man," he started.

She closed her eyes in frustration, her body grew tense. Lucifer stopped rubbing her pack and pushed her shoulder, giving some physical distance to one another.

"That's what I mean. I love you, you are amazing. But I can't put myself and my child in a long-term relationship with someone who thinks they are the anti-christ."

"No, Chloe. Not the anti-christ. The Devil. Satan. And it's not some schizophrenic delusion." He removed himself from the bed, and stood glaring at her. "I am Lucifer. It's not some alternative personae, Chloe!" He was getting angry.

Chloe looked at him, not because he was naked, not because he was angry, but because in the many months they had known one another, he had never lied to her. Told her half the story, sure, but never told her a lie.

She sat up on the bed, crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. He remained on his feet, pacing a few steps back and forth, his anger fuming. Chloe was quite shocked when she could genuinely feel heat coming from him. _How is that possible?_

She reached a hand toward him. He stopped and looked at her, his anger very evident. She knew then, despite months of her brain making excuses for the evidence in front of her, she knew.

"I . . . I'm sorry. I just, how am I supposed reconcile my brain to falling in love with the actual Devil?"

"How do you think I feel? I fell in love with a human?" He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

Chloe flopped back onto the bed, laying her body straight out, perpendicular to the "normal" way people lay in a bed.

Her mind was still reeling. "You're really . . ." she stopped, her hand stretched out toward him, stopping just short of touching.

He repositioned himself, and laid atop her again. Smile in his eyes, his lusty smirk on his face. "Say it, Chloe. Say my name."

She got really anxious, she nervously swallowed.

"Oh, I'll give you something to swallow, Chloe. But first, admit it. Say. My. Name." His tone was firm but pleasant; he was commanding her, without being aggressive.

He was pressed against her, and she could feel him starting to get hard. She was getting wet thinking about him, the heat of his body, the lust in his eyes, his hard member bobbing next to her entrance.

"Say it," he growled his command, his face next to her ear. When she didn't say it right away, he bit her earlobe. She groaned: 1/4 hurt, 3/4 aroused. He licked the offended lobe as a sexy apology.

He moved to her other ear. "Say my name, Chloe." The bite and growl that followed came from within him, the beast. If she didn't admit it to him, to herself, it didn't matter that they loved each other, because she wasn't ready to be with The Devil. He licked her ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Her groan turned into a moan.

"Don't try to distract me, minx. Say my name." He was face to face with her again looking down at her.

"I love you," she paused, and looked into his eyes, "Lucifer." His eyes flashed with fire, and before she knew it, he was inside her. His thrusts were more powerful, dominant, than their first encounter of the evening. His tongue was taking over her mouth, but not in the awkward teenage kissing way, but in a way that said he needed to be in her, in any and every way possible.

He paused for just long enough to pull out, grab her and spin her onto her hands and knees. He continued his powerful thrusts, now at an angle that gave him deeper access to her. Her moans grew louder, desperate. They were ones of pleasure, with a tinge of pain. His large cock, burying so deep, almost hurt her. He leaned forward, his large frame wrapped around hers. His head next to hers, he whispered in her ear.

"Chloe . . . Cum with me, Chloe." He put his weight on one hand, and the other found her clit. Without stopping his rampaging thrusts, he rubbed her clit. In almost no time, she started to cum.

"Lucifer!" she shouted, "Oh fuck, Lucifer!"

Feeling her body contract around him, he came inside her. "Ooh oh, Chloe," he moaned, his face still pressed against her ear.

He felt her body start to droop, her muscles exhausted from the intense orgasm. He took his hand off her clit, wrapped it around her waist and lowered them onto the bed. They laid there like that for probably fifteen minutes without any appreciable movement from either of them. They were drifting off to sleep.

Before he would succumb to sleep, he let go of her waist, earning him a groan from Chloe. "Don't worry, love, he whispered in her ear. He grabbed the edge of the duvet from the far side of the bed and pulled it around them, returning his arm back to Chloe's waist.

"Mmm," she hummed an appreciative noise at the return of his body heat, and the addition of the blanket. She was asleep the next breath.

 _Finally_. Lucifer and the beast knew, it had finally happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and feedback!

I'm having fun with these characters, but trying to stay true to their nature. Hopefully you are enjoying the journey. As usual, not my lovely characters, so please don't sue.

 _Italics_ : thoughts

* * *

When Chloe woke up she didn't feel quite hung-over. More like she was still buzzed, and the hang-over would come later in the afternoon. She warm and comfortable and didn't want to move, despite the sun shinning through the windows. She was happy right where she was, and she realized why. Lucifer was still with her, his arm still trapped around her, his body still pressed against her. She wanted to know if he was awake, but she didn't want to turn to look at him and ruin their closeness. She wiggled her butt against him. She got the anticipated response as his cock twitched and started to engorge with blood.

Lucifer playfully growled in her ear and his hand slowly made its way down her stomach toward her feminine folds. As his hand glided south, her stomach grumbled beneath his hand. Chloe giggled and he chuckled.

"I think I should feed you first before we do anything else." Lucifer kissed her head as he slipped out of the bed behind her, pulling the duvet down, to fill the gap he now created.

"Ohh," she pouted at his disappearance.

He walked away, and she watched his naked form disappear toward the kitchen in the daylight. She looked at the scars on his shoulder blades. His wings. Her doubt for all those months seemed silly when faced with the truth she now knew.

She heard some buttons beep and a few crunches. He wandered back in, he began to strut when he saw she was looking. She tossed one of the pillows at him. He nimbly avoided the projectile, which found its way to the wall.

He emerged a minute later, after a flush and some running water, with a toothbrush in his mouth, and another one, prepped, in his hand. Chloe looked at it skeptically.

"It's new, for you. Whilst you spent yesterday at home preparing for our date, I went out a bought a few things, in the event we returned here, as we did."

Chloe accepting the toothbrush with a smirk. "Thank you."

"Did you want these eggs burnt or extra burnt," Maze called from the kitchen.

"Damn it." Lucifer strode off to the kitchen towards the eggs, and Maze, still nude.

Chloe wandered into the kitchen after she found Lucifer's shirt from the previous night, and put it on like a night shirt. Yes is was a stereotype, but she liked the feel of it and it smelled like him.

"I _thought_ I locked the door," Lucifer informed Maze.

"You did," she responded smugly, "just not very well." She thought she was funny this morning. Then she saw Chloe.

Chloe looked at Maze, for the first time processing what she really was, not just the beautiful bartender people thought of her, but as a demon from the pits of hell. It must have shown in Chloe's eyes.

"She knows?" Maze asked Lucifer, shocked. "She really knows? She gets it? And she's still here?"

The last question stung Lucifer. And Chloe knew it. "Yes, I know and yes I'm still here. I'm where I want to be." She let Maze, and Lucifer, know that she wanted to be by his side, unlike Maze, who wanted to be back in Hell, with or without him.

"You need to leave," Chloe told Maze. Maze looked at her with disgust, and looked to Lucifer for him to put her in her place. But what she found made her want to leave. He approved; not only was it okay for Chloe to speak to her like that, but he approved of the message.  
Mazikeen stood, and wanted to say something. But when he saw that Lucifer had pulled Chloe into a kiss, a kiss that was leading somewhere that didn't want an audience. She left, without a word.

The burnt eggs had been discarded before Chloe had joined the conversation, so it didn't matter much that Lucifer spent the next ten minutes eating her out on the countertop, his own sexual buffet table, apparently.

Lucifer returned from a short shower and trip to his closet, in a dark navy suit, 3 button, single breasted, with a pale blue, almost white, dress shirt underneath. His return to the kitchen was met with a table with two plates of eggs, toast and some various sliced fruit. Chloe was seated on a bar stool at the counter, cutting wedges out of an apple and eating them when he returned.

"An apple? It isn't a little too, on-the-nose?" He chuckled, stepping close her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mmmmm," he purred at her.

"Let's eat, before everything gets cold." She popped up onto her feet and pulled him by the hand toward the table.

Breakfast was pretty standard, a few jokes, a little innuendo, nothing terribly remarkable, except for how easily and casual it came to them, like this was their daily routine.

"I'll clean up breakfast, why don't you grab a shower. I put out a few items on the bed, in case you don't want to wear that dress two days in a row. Though, that dress . . ." he started to move toward her, his desire was alight in his eyes. She loved that look on him.

She put her hand up toward him, to stop him. "You do that, I'll clean up, and then we'll, well, I don't know what we'll do, but its a gorgeous day outside, we'll do something." He nodded in understanding, though he still looked at her lustily.

Chloe showered and got herself around, having been given the tour with her shower the night before. On the bed she found a beautiful sun dress, her size and the same pale blue shade as Lucifer's shirt. _Matching outfits? Not something I would have thought Satan doing._ She said it as a joke to herself, but she knew the truth in what she said. Lucifer Morningstar was The Devil, Satan. And her boyfriend. Ain't that a kick in the head.

She slipped into the gorgeous material of the dress, knowing she shouldn't ask about the price: she wouldn't like the answer and he wouldn't tell her. She found on the floor a pair of nude ballet flats, and slipped those on.

Chloe walked into the living room area when she heard a soft tune on the piano. She smiled. She recognized the song, yet couldn't place it.

Lucifer watched her as she entered the room, smile on her face.

"Why do I know that song?" she asked.

He chuckled noiselessly, and increased the tempo, up to the normal cadence of the pop hit "My Life would suck without you."

"I never would of thought of you as a Kelly Clarkson fan."

"You can't argue with music: if you like it, you like it, critics be damned."

Lucifer stopped playing as Chloe sat down on the bench next to him. "The dress is beautiful, thank you Lucifer."

"You are most welcome," he said softly, taking in her visage and proximity. She kissed him, briefly on the lips.

"Well," he paused and cleared his throat. "I thought _you_ said something about going outside today…" he trailed off.

"Yes that's true." She almost forgot about everything else.

They left though the club, though they had entered through Lucifer's private entrance to his apartment.

Maze was cleaning behind the bar, but bounded out from behind it when she saw them. And stopped short when she saw them still arm-in- arm and doe-eyed.

Lucifer saw her approach. "I'll be out today." He informed her, which stopped her, mid-stride.

"You'll be back tonight?" Maze asked hopefully, almost pleading, wishing that he would return to her, even for a few hours.

He looked at Maze with contempt. She was out of line, had been for a while now. He knew what Maze wanted from him: himself and Hell. He would give her neither.

Before he could speak, Chloe chimed in. "Yes. We'll be back tonight, after dinner." Maze looked disgusted. Lucifer looked curiously at her "I feel like dancing tonight."

"Then we'll return this evening. Don't call unless . . ." he looked at Maze and decided against it. "Don't call."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your support everyone. I'm posting this Monday, before the next episode airs. *Swoon!*

I like Lucifer being possessive and jealous, wanting Chloe for himself, so here is more of that!

As usual, not my lovely characters, don't sue.

 _Italics_ : thoughts

* * *

Lucifer thought he was smart. He thought if he could take her to Rodeo Drive he'd be able to lavish her in gifts. First and foremost, he wanted only the best for her, and to Lucifer, the best meant the most expensive. But Lucifer couldn't help but try and drive others towards their naughtiest desires, and if he could inspire a little greed and envy with the gorgeous woman by his side, it was just an added bonus, really.

Chloe made Lucifer stop by Pinkberry for frozen yogurt. And she insisted he get something. He got blood orange yogurt with fresh black berries. He got it purely for the dark visual, but it turned out to be quite delicious. Chloe knew as much, but she didn't make him say it. She ordered chocolate yogurt with chocolate chips.

They drove the few blocks north to Rodeo Drive, where they ate and window shopped. He tried, repeatedly to get her into stores. She knew, correctly, that had he gotten her into a store, he would buy anything and everything in her size, given it met his approval. She did get him into Brooks Brothers, where he got three new suits. They'd be delivered next week.

 _How does she do this?_ He had met his match, she was really quite manipulative when she wanted to be.

When they walked by Cartier, she stopped, as all reasonable people do, to look at the fabulous jewelry. He stood against her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently toward him.

"Will you go in here with me?" He purred. He was trying nice; he had tried demanding, subtle and even walked into one store without her, all in attempts to lure her inside. She was strong, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Women were usually putty in his hands, and she was not. Come to think of it, its probably the reason why he was in love with her. She was her own person, and not the malleable arm candy that liked to frequent Lux.

"You want me to go in there with you so you can spend my annual salary on a weekend shopping trip? In a single store?" She looked at him. He was about to nod yes. But realized what that meant to her. That the life she works so hard at, to provide for her child and herself, on her own, would be irrelevant. Lucifer shook his head.

"Where to now, love?" He held her hand as he ventured along the street.

"We need to get some dinner before we wander back over to Lux," she reminded him.

"Can I pick the place this time?"

She squinted at him, her stern, "you better know what you're doing" look. "Sure," she said, almost as a dare.

They walked back to the car. He never took out his phone to make reservations. Either he was so confident that he could get them in wherever he wanted, on a Saturday night, or she was about to get a huge surprise.

And it was a pretty big surprise. The pulled up, and parked on the street, not a valet. They we on La Cienega and went to "The Addiction." She had heard some people from work like it, but those were people on her budget, a place they ate at. The food was great, but not ostentatious. They chatted casually, and because the tables were all so close to one another, Lucifer didn't make a single sexual comment to her. He did, however, get the waitress to tell him of her desire to slash the tires of everyone who doesn't leave a tip.

After their delicious food, and leaving a 200% tip, Lucifer and Chloe made their way back to Lux. Chloe was completely relaxed with Lucifer. There was no pretense between them now. Neither needed their guard up. It was cathartic, to be with someone and both people can just be themselves.

They pulled up to the Lux. Lucifer let the valet get the door for Chloe this time, but he grabbed her hand to help her form the vehicle. Lucifer slipped the man a tip for his efforts, and for recognizing that the valet can touch the car, but no one can touch Chloe.

Chloe held onto Lucifer's hand as they walked up to the door; the bouncer parted the velvet rope for them to enter, in front of the waiting crowd. She leaned close to him as they entered. She knew how crowded Lux would be on the weekend, and didn't want to get separated in the shuffle. But she had no reason to worry, the sea of bodies parted in front of Lucifer. Chloe always thought in his club, women would literally flock to him. But there was a sense of awe. People cleared the way and watched him.

Lucifer guided the two of them to a table on the mezzanine, where their drinks arrived as they sat down. From the height of their sitting area, they could see the whole dance floor. Customers pressed against one another, holding drinks from the bar. The clubs dancers performed in their perched locations, with much more grace and skill than the patrons on the floor. Lucifer scanned the whole club, his body language suggested casual. Chloe could see, however, that he was in business mode. He made appearances for PR benefit, but his time in the club was his time lording over his domain.

Chloe leaned back in the booth. Her arms were stretched forward, wrapped around her drink on the table. Lucifer felt her watching him.

"What?"

"I can see it. As you rule over this place, full of hedonism and debauchery. I understand why the nightclub now."

Lucifer smiled at her. He resumed his "casual" scan of the club. His attention was on the far side of the mezzanine, so he didn't notice when a gorgeous, petite Asian girl, maybe 22 years old, with the best boobs Beverly Hills could supply, approached his table.

She saw Chloe, but since they weren't wrapped around each other, Busty McBoob felt there was room for her to wiggle in.

"Lucifer! I'm excited to finally meet you! I'm Tina!" She yelled above the music. Lucifer glanced at Chloe, who was now wearing the perfect smirk. Her look at Lucifer suggested he leave this one to her.

"Sit down Tina, we were just getting another round." Chloe explained to the girl, as she pat the seat next to her. Tina didn't know what to make of it, but she was at his table, and sitting across from him; she figured she could out maneuver the blonde 30-something.

Chloe signaled the waitress for a fresh round for everyone. Bourbons for Lucifer and Chloe, and an appletini for Tina. Lucifer let out a derisive snort when she picked up the green bile. Tina lifted her glass to 'cheers' with Lucifer, he sipped his glass without glancing at Tina. Chloe tapped the rim of her glass to Tina's. The noise got Lucifer's attention, he started watching out the corner of his eye.

"What do you do, Tina?"

"I, uh, I'm a senior at UCLA." She wasn't sure why this woman was making small talk with her. Maybe she didn't know she was going to be bumped from the table for a younger woman.

"That's great, what's your degree going to be in?" Chloe was laying on the interest a bit think. The addition of Lucifer's hand on her knee was distracting too, but she wasn't going to stop either.

"Journalism. I'm going to to be a news reporting," she declared, matter of factly.

"That's excellent! What kind of news stories do you prefer to cover?" Lucifer's hand crept up her thigh.

"I like criminal justice, like true crime, courtroom things. I like to think of myself as someone who will fight crime, and hold the bad guys accountable."

Tina was really pleased with herself.

Lucifer's hand slid to the top of Chloe's thigh, his pinky finger brushing against her panties. He wanted to distract her. See if she could mess with Tina, while he teased with her. Chloe, proved Lucifer had found his match, she didn't even break concentration. She even scooted closer, to give him better access.

Not to be outdone, little miss Tina slid closer too. So now Chloe had two people very close to her, and she was two bourbons in, with the next round just arriving arriving.

With his free hand Lucifer slid Chloe's glass toward her, then grabbed his own. Tina had to take her own drink in hand, but didn't mind, she was getting closer to Lucifer, at least she thought so.

"So you're going to fight crime? That's so cool," Chloe said, placing her hand on Tina's knee.

Tina, oblivious to the game being played at her expense, put her hand on top, "I know! I'm going to go help so many people."

Chloe laughed, out loud. She couldn't do it. She wanted to convince this girl she had a chance with Lucifer, that if she played along she could join the club. Chloe couldn't do it, this girl wasn't much more than a bimbo.

"Why are laughing? That's rude." Tina slid away.

"You're an idiot." Lucifer spoke directly at Tina for the first time.

"Wha..."

"I said, you're an idiot. She," pointing to Chloe with his free hand, "is cop. She actually helps people."

Tina, grabbed her glass, hoping to toss it in their direction, but Chloe predicted the move, and grabbed her wrist, when Tina let go of the glass, she let go of her hand. She walked away with a huff, the adult temper-tantrum.

Chloe started laughing, and heard Lucifer's chuckle moving closer, as he leaned his head toward her ear. The hand that hand found her way up her thigh was now sneaking around her panties.

He stifled her surprised gasp with his mouth. He kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his own. Chloe grabbed his 'busy' arm, not to stop him, but to brace herself. Her other hand was tangled in his hair, pulling ever so slightly, teasing him as he worked her closer to orgasm.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he purred in her ear, and her body pleaded with him for release.

She opened her eyes, looking directly into his eyes; that delicious smirk on his face.

"I love you, Lucifer."

His lips crashed against hers again as her orgasm hit, her hips bucking against his hand.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. The euphoria was still giving her a high, the alcohol was in her blood and the heat of Lucifer pressed against her was heady.

"Let's go," she told him.

"We're done here already? If you insist, my dear."

"No, not done. I need to get out of this booth. Let's go, go dance."

"Dance? Out there? Among those . . . those people?" He was flabbergasted.

She started climbing out of the booth, out of his lap. His hands reached for her, but she was smaller and more nimble than he realized.

She stood next to the booth. A post-orgasm glow to her face. That gorgeous blue dress on.

He put the fingers he had on her into his mouth, just to the first knuckle. She knew what he was doing.

"Lucifer. I want you to dance with me, not them." She gestured to herself, from toe to head, Vanna White style, and finished putting her hand on her hip.

Lucifer closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He slapped his hand on the table and popped his head up.

"For you, my little minx, I will dance," he said reluctantly. She smirked at him, he smiled in return.

He took her hand and guided them toward the dance floor. The deep, resonating bass of the dance music swayed her body, arms above her head. Lucifer slipped in behind her, slowly gliding his hands from the top of her hands, down her arms and sides to her hips, and the reversed, making the trip back up.

Her body was hypnotizing, her moves rhythmic and fluid. The lights of the club illuminated her skin and hair. If there were female angels, he had found one.

Chloe was enjoying the experience. It was blissful, sinfully good. Lucifer on the other hand was acutely aware of the building jealousy in the club, from men and women in the club, and some were making their approach to intercept. He growled.

Chloe reached up behind her, and hooked her hands behind his neck. She pulled him closer, "What's happening?"

He spoke in her ear, their proximity gave the impression of intimacy. And the music precluded the need for whispering. "Interlopers."

She scanned the crowd without breaking stride. Sure enough, two young ladies wanted to step up in Tina's absence; and one overly-gelled gym-"brah" was headed their way.

Fake-tits and Fake-lips started dancing along side them, their ensembles would be called dresses, if there was more to them. Fake-tits was in dark green, tunic-style thing, with a neckline that dipped to her navel. Fake-lips was in a cherry-red, halter top, since she could afford to be bra-free. Gym-brah had a skin-tight, white t-shirt on under a cheap, shiny, black suit. When he started dancing, hands up, elbows out, punctuated by the occasional fist-pump, the scent of his abundant cologne wafted over.

Chloe pulled Lucifer to her ear again. "How do you want to handle this?" She asked. She tried sexy and charming with Tina, and her idiot alarm spoiled her efforts. She was game to try his approach.

"I say we raze the place and go somewhere private."

"Lucifer. You can't destroy your own club. Then where would you dance with me?"

"Somewhere private."

"But half the fun is the people, the energy of the crowd."

"Chloe, I would prefer never to share you with the light of day, but since I must, I refuse to have some perfumed-clown try and grind with you."

She dropped her hands and turned to dance face to face with him. "Why Lucifer Morningstar, you appear to be suffering with my new favorite sin?"

"And what, pray-tell, is that?"

"Jealousy." And with that, Chloe danced back into the crowd, right next to Gym-brah.

Seeing their opening, Fake-tits and Fake-lips swarmed, blocking the path Lucifer was set to charge toward Chloe.

To her credit, Chloe never touched the douche, and she never let him get a hand on her. But there was far too much hip-centric dancing for Lucifer's liking. And the way that greasy gym-towel looked at her . . . His temper was starting to warm up.

Chloe kept one eye on cheap-suit and the other Bambi and Bimbo. The two were trying to do a sexy, "we're together and you can join" us thing for Lucifer, but he only kept an eye on them to make sure their body glitter didn't touch his suit.

Chloe was surprised when Lucifer started dancing. She almost felt concerned, until she realized he was maneuvering himself toward her. Next thing she knew, Lucifer grabbed her wrist, spun her and pulled her against his chest.

Gym-brah lunged, and grabbed Lucifer's wrist. "Bro!" he yelled.

To give the idiot credit, he was looking out for Chloe, even if it was a by-product of looking out for himself. "Don't grab the lady!"

Lucifer's eyes flared, Chloe saw literal flames in his eyes as he showed this gym-rat a glimpse from the beast, a glimpse of torturous damnation.

"Let him go," Chloe said softly to Lucifer, touching his skin, exposed at his collar.

The touch brought him back to reality.

Mazikeen made her first appearance of the night, to escort this brah out of the club.

Lucifer put his palms on his face, yelled softly into them. He put his hands down and looked down at Chloe.

"This is your fault."

He walked toward the back, toward his private elevator. He held the doors open for her so she could join him. A waitress followed a few feet behind, passing Chloe's bag in, before the doors closed shut on Lucifer and Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story.

 _Italics_ : thoughts

More smut this chapter - Don't say I didn't warn you! Seriously, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chloe stood in the corner of the elevator, giving Lucifer space. He was obviously pissed off, but Chloe didn't know who it was at. The doors opened after the short trip, and Lucifer walked right out, not pausing for Chloe or saying anything.

"So what's my fault, exactly?"

He had huffed his way angrily onto the balcony; Chloe thought she'd have to walk over to him and ask again, but apparently he heard her.

"Luring that gym rat. Tempting the whole damn club!" He was angry, furious even.

Chloe stood next to the baby grand, shifted her weight onto her hip and crossed her arms across her chest. There was no stance in her arsenal that had more attitude. She even raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer thought it was pretty bold, her having an attitude with him. He closed the distance between them in a few strides, though it would have taken Chloe many more.

"Lucifer," she started. He was standing in front of her, half a step away. Chloe felt the heat pouring off of him, his anger was taking control of his other emotions.

"Am I ugly?"

 _Weird question._ "No. Chloe, of course you aren't ugly. You are _sinfully_ gorgeous." He was less angry, he was getting distracted.

"Do I smell bad?"

 _Weirder question._ "No, I think you smell amazing. Every inch of you." Yes, he was definitely distracted now.

"So what about me is supposed to scare people away? What are people supposed to find so horrendous, so hideous, that they shy away in fear and disgust?" She was curious, and she expected him to provide an answer.

"Well," he needed to pause, mainly because he didn't have an answer. "Frankly, Chloe, I don't have an answer for you." Honesty, he can always do that one.

"So why would you think that I would go to the dance floor, dance with you and expect to repel people? Wait, is it my dancing? Do I dance so horribly that no one should go near me?" The sarcasm was so thick at this point, Lucifer couldn't miss it.

"Chloe..." he started, but she stopped him.

"Lucifer, if you want a shell of a woman who will be your arm candy and do whatever you say, you've got the wrong girl."

The beast wasn't pleased at the prospect. "Chloe." He couldn't let that line of discussion continue. "I," he paused again. Telling her why he was upset is almost embarrassing for him. Was he ready to expose himself to her like this? The tough cop? "Chloe, I was scared. I was scared that your playing with that meat head would go too far. Or that you'd gotten cold feet and wanted to find a way out." Lucifer felt dejected, and he went to sit down on the couch. Chloe followed him over and sat in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him, though he didn't look convinced. "That douche smelled like too-much Axe body spray and ego. He's like 80 steps backwards." Chloe couldn't find a more poetic way to describe the difference in caliber between that tool and Lucifer.

"He is like a popsicle and you are like crème brûlée!"

He laughed. "You have quite the way with words, Chloe Decker."

She pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and delicate, it gave reassurance. They pulled away, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together.

"While I like a little jealousy on you, we'll have to do that sparingly." Chloe chuckled as she told him.

"Ha," Lucifer said, without any humor whatsoever.

"It's late," she told him. Her head resting on his shoulder, one hand still on the back of his neck, the other playing with his jacket collar.

He kissed her head. "Shall we sleep here, or at your place?"

 _We. I like the way he says 'we.'_

"Would you mind going to my place?" She asked with true curiosity, since the thought hadn't occurred to her; Lucifer, going to a place _so_ domestic.

"Sure, let me pack a quick bag, and we'll be off." He kissed her head and slid her from his lap to the sofa cushions.

In less than two minutes he had a bag packed, plus she heard a flush. _He's efficient._

"What time do we need to pick up Trixie tomorrow?" The beast wanted to know the child was safe, so Lucifer needed to ask.

"Dan is dropping her off tomorrow, 10:30. After they go to church." Chloe looked at him, searched for a reaction. There was none. She wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"I'll make sure we're up with plenty of time, then."

Lucifer offered Chloe a hand to her feet. They walked toward the elevator, arm in arm; Chloe grabbed her purse from the piano as they passed. They took Lucifer's private entryway, rather than go through Lux and draw attention.

The valet must have heard the elevator, because when they arrived at the curb, Lucifer's car arrived just a few moments later, and then they were off, back to her place. With Lucifer. Ready to spend the night.

The trip was short, since Lucifer maintained his standard 15-20 mph over the limit. The only time he's driven at a reasonable speed was with Trixie in the car.

As soon as the car was parked, Lucifer was at Chloe's car door to escort her out, she was a little wobbly on her feet; she was the proverbial 'cheap date,' a few drinks she was buzzed. But Lucifer certainly seemed able to hold his liquor, driving safely and steady on his feet.

Chloe unlocked the door and felt the wall for the light switch. Lucifer locked the door behind them, couldn't be too safe.

"Well. . ." Chloe said awkwardly. She felt like she should offer him a drink, but she was pretty damn tired.

"Well, why don't we head off to the boudoir and retire? I've have more than enough excitement for today, I don't know about you."

 _I love him._ "Sounds great. I'm going to get a shower first though, I can still smell Axe spray on me." Chloe chuckled, genuinely, Lucifer chuckled sarcastically with a bitter twist on the end.

"Don't pout," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to the master suite.

Not exactly the fanciest accommodations, but they were clean, warm and homey. Lucifer loved it. It wasn't posh or pretentious, it was welcoming. He wanted to dive in the bed and sleep a weekend away in it, next to Chloe, of course.

Chloe toed-off her flats at the wall, next to the bathroom door. And walked into the bathroom to warm the shower. She didn't close the door behind her. Lucifer was lying across the bed, looking in at Chloe, appreciating these moments when they didn't have to be "on" for people. Looking in the mirror, she took off her makeup. _Yep, she's still gorgeous._ She went under the sink, grabbed something, and tossed it to Lucifer.

"You had an extra tooth brush?"

"Picked it up yesterday. Before I called for styling advice."

"You thought we'd end up here? In your bed? You little minx. I love it!" He was inexplicably happy. He sat up on the edge of the bed, examining the toothbrush, and he vaguely heard his name. He looked up. "Lucifer, showers ready. Join me?" She blushed a little.

After the last 48 hours, it's cute that she would still blush at the invitation.

"Oh, most definitely!" His smile was from ear to ear.

He quickly, but carefully, unbuttoned his cuff links, his shirt, tossed it on a nearby chair with his jacket. It was quick, but when he was done he turned and looked at Chloe. Who was naked. And had a playful "are you done yet?" expression on her face.

Lucifer hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a snog. It started out gentle, but the desire to be in her again was overwhelming and his tongue was taking action.

Chloe had to pull away for oxygen.

"Let's hop in before the water gets cold."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." His pressed his hips into her, his erection pressed against her stomach. His arms were still wrapped around her.

They climbed in to the shower, over the lip of the tub. Chloe pulled the curtain closed around them. When she straightened herself up, the water from the shower head hit right in the back of her head, perfect location for a shower.

Lucifer looked at her as she worked her hands through her hair.

"You are truly gorgeous." Lucifer pulled her close, kissing her again. He replaced her hands with his own, massaging her scalp and then his hands started roaming, massaging her all over.

Chloe started her own handy work, grabbing Lucifer and stroking him. The warmth of the shower, the closeness and all the hands. . . "Wait, stop." Lucifer breathlessly gasped. "Not here, I want to be in you."

Lucifer turned off the shower and grabbed Chloe, carrying her like a bride. She grabbed the towels on the rack as they passed by. She threw them on the bed before Lucifer laid her down. With Chloe on her back, he positioned himself on top of her. He put one hand between her legs, to see if she was ready for him. She arched into his hand and moaned when he put two long, slender digits in. He pulled them back out, earning a groan from Chloe. He sucked her juices off of them and then positioned his cock at her entrance.

Chloe arched her pelvis, her hot, wet skin, brushing against his head. They both made noises of approval at the contact. Lucifer not so slowly, guided himself in. When he was in all the way, he paused at the amazing feeling of being in her.

Their pace wasn't slow, nor was in frantic. They had nothing to prove to one another. Whatever happened earlier in the night was behind them. Right now, they were together, and the feeling was exquisite.

Lucifer kept a steady pace, though they were both getting closer to the end. Chloe started to moan, she was getting close. The sounds of her pleasure pushed Lucifer closer to his finish. Lucifer began to thrust faster, earning louder moans from Chloe. She started crying out his name, and she wasn't going to last must longer.

She came, yelling his name, neighbors be damned. The feeling of her body gripping onto him was too much, and he too finished shouting her name. He collapsed on the bed next to her. After a few breaths, she grabbed Lucifer's powerful arm and looked at his watch for the time.

"Almost two," she told him.

"Is it time for sleep? Or time for another go?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She playfully rolled her eyes, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oooh," he managed to say before they were making out again.

"We really should sleep," she paused to say. Lucifer's hand was cupping her head, tangled in her damp hair, his lips swollen from the lovely snog they were sharing.

"Yes. Yes I suppose you're right." If she wanted to stay up all night fucking like horny rabbits, he'd do that. If she wanted to sleep, he'd do that. Lucifer searched the floor for the packaged toothbrush he'd inadvertently abandoned earlier, while Chloe availed herself of the facilities.

When he found it, she was spitting toothpaste foam into the sink and rinsing the brush off. Lucifer made use of the bathroom, and then joined Chloe under the covers, now that he too was minty fresh.

He laid down, and Chloe made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm, head on his upper arm. He awkwardly used one hand to set the alarm on his extravagant submariner watch, which was on the wrist of his other arm. After the inelegant alarm setting, he relaxed.

Chloe shifted, looking up at him, a happy, contented look on her face.

"I love you, Lucifer."

"I love you, Chloe."

They shared a brief kiss and rearranged themselves for sleeping, though they were still wrapped around one another. In under a minute the two of them fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sunday morning finds us in Chloe's house.

Hope you're enjoying the story. Tame chapter here, more heat to come in future chapters.

 _Italics_ : Thoughts. Just borrowing these lovely characters, don't sue.

* * *

 _What is making that awful noise?_ Chloe started to rollover, but she hurt, all over.

Awkwardly, Lucifer silenced his watch alarm with his arm still under Chloe's head. He kissed the top of her head, then laid on his back, his free arm flopping onto the bed, semi-dramatically.

"You beat me up, love." Chloe wasn't facing him, but she knew Lucifer had a smile on his face, she could hear it.

"I'm a mortal human, think how I feel." She countered his drama with a bit of her own.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, kissing Lucifer, a little peck on the lips (nothing too intimate, morning breath after all). She crawled out of bed and shut the bathroom door behind her. Her walk to the bathroom had a pained gait to it. Such vigorous "activities" this weekend left her pelvis and hips a bit sore. But a very, very welcome sore.

Lucifer sat up in bed, and hung his legs over the side. He felt beat and bruised, but loved the sensation. He heard the toilet flush and the water running from the sink faucet. It was so domestic. This house, being in her bed; yet, it didn't feel scary at all. The beast, and Lucifer, were where they needed to be.

Lucifer was jarred from his reverie; he looked up when the door unlatched. Chloe was putting her hair into a pony tail. And she was still very naked.

"Don't look at me like that, we don't have time this morning," she mock-scolded him.

Lucifer pouted, "I know." He then smiled at her; she returned the favor.

Lucifer took his turn in the bathroom, also shutting the door behind him. When he returned to the bedroom, Chloe was dressed in a loose flowing blouse, cream with a pale flower pattern, and a pair of white capri pants. She was slipping the ballet flats on.

Lucifer was watching her. Her blonde ponytail hung from her head, and draped down the side of her face. Her sun-kissed skin had a soft, healthy glow, without getting that tanned, hide-look that comes with too much sun. Without make up she still looked _so_ beautiful. Lucifer was done for. The beast purred in a content sort of way, this is what was supposed to happen.

"Mommy!" Trixie announced her return from downstairs.

Lucifer stopped, dumbstruck. Chloe started walking toward the bedroom door, but stopped and kissed him on the lips. "Get dressed," she whispered. Chloe made her way downstairs.

"Hello sweetheart! Did you have a good weekend?"

"I had so much funny with Daddy! We had dinner with my abuelos, and we played with my cousins!" Trixie was very excited. She disappeared into her bedroom, taking her travel bag with her. Leave it to children to exit with such decorum.

Dan shut the door behind him as he stepped into the house. "He's here? Did he sleep here?"

"None of your business, Dan."

"Yes. I slept here. Last night. Friday night, Chloe slept at my place." Lucifer looked pleased, not his usual smug expression, just happy and matter-of-fact. He descended the stairs with almost a regal air though; he did like to make an entrance.

"Mommy, you and Lucifer had a sleepover? Did you play games?" Trixie wandered back over to the group of adults.

Chloe, closed her eyes and willed herself not to blush.

"Yes, tiny human, we played some games." He kept a neutral and appropriate tone, and waited until she wandered away again to wear his smirk. Just to piss off Dan, really.

Trixie parked herself in front of the TV, while Chloe passed her the previously hidden remote. Chloe almost ran back to the kitchen to referee. She found Dan was shooting Lucifer a sour look. Lucifer looked smug and really too-pleased with himself.

"Hey. BOYS. Cut it out." She made her way between them, muttering something about "coffee" as she passed through. She was needed to make a fresh pot of coffee. She stopped short, and saw it was already brewing. She turned around at realized there was only one likely culprit. "Thank you," she told Lucifer, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're most welcome." Sincerity. He wasn't trying to show off now, he just wanted to do something nice. For her. She leaned into his side as he put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, something witty and scathing. But words escaped him. He shifted his weight on his feet and opened his mouth to try again. Nothing. He was pissed off, he was upset, disappointed, too. But they hadn't done anything wrong, which pissed him off even more.

"Goodbye Dan. See you at work." Lucifer excused him, with maybe a little condescension.

Dan rolled his eyes at Lucifer. "Bye Trixie!" he called to the far end of the living room. He didn't want to leave just because Lucifer had excused him, but he had no reason to stay at this point. He'd just be there, being awkward. Nope, time to go.

"Bye Dad!" she yelled, not even turning her head away from "Dog with a Blog," even though it was a rerun.


End file.
